


Years Later

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 努德内存活if，含两对CP，看好再点哦！目录：《Years Later》  7 10   Gen《是爱也，动太阳》810 M/M《是爱也，移群星》710 M/M





	1. Chapter 1

“你是新来的吧？”狱卒的话音在门外响起，伴随着钥匙撞击的金属声，“以前可没见过你。”

“是，我是这个月才到教皇厅以太学研究部任职的，”年轻而清朗的声音回答道，“这是我的身份证明和介绍信，请您过目。”

纸页被抖开的声音很清脆，然后是狱卒在问，“这儿的规矩，你们那的人跟你说过吗？”

“说过，”年轻的声音回答，“不可交谈，不可靠近，不可目光接触，不可传递私人物件，不可无故逗留……反复告知了几遍，还让我签署了责任书。”

“虽然麻烦，可这也是没办法的措施。”狱卒说，“他很危险，而且已经疯了，整天都在跟看不见的人说话。”

“我会小心的。”年轻的声音保证。

“进去吧，”狱卒打开铁门上的锁，对里面的囚犯说，“努德内阁下，是教皇厅派来的访客。” 故作恭敬的语气夹杂着讽刺。

穿着圣职衣的年轻人在狱卒陪同下走进牢房。他发现这里陈设简朴却一应俱全，囚犯虽然失去自由，生活方面却并没有受到苛待。

努德内背对着他们站立在壁式书柜前。他在这里生活数十载，知道所有的规矩。每次听见那扇门开启，他都会主动朝角落走去，静默地站在那里，与访客保持距离，直到房门重新关上。

作为参与教皇阴谋，背负着叛国罪的原苍穹法师，他本该被判处死刑。多亏当时的议长据理力争，认为被精炼者缺乏参与的主观性，应该酌情减刑，最终审判才改为终身监禁。

这是极为宽容的判决，他该为此感恩。

更让他始料未及的是，新改制的教皇厅念及他的才华，允许他以囚犯身份在牢房里继续学术研究。尽管考虑到潜在的隐患和危险性，他如今被允许涉及的领域十分有限，可那也足够遣有涯之生。

这间囚室虽然无窗却宽敞明亮，日常起居供应齐全。他想看的书，只要列出在纸上，经过审核后，便会有专人送来。他完成的研究成果，也有专人收集，然后以假名发表。教皇厅甚至许诺会在他亡故后公布作者的真实姓名。就连那些不被允许亲为的实验，只要给出足够的论据证明那是必须，教皇厅的以太学研究室会按照他的要求组织完成，然后将数据与结果反馈给他。

尽管余生都被迫与璀璨星辰隔离，但他仍有生命，仍可思考，仍可以书籍为舟徜徉知识的海洋。对一个早该死去的人而言，还有什么可求呢？

所以他从不作额外的需索，从不讨价还价，顺从地接受并配合一切安排，自然也包括访客探视的规矩。

不可交谈，不可靠近，不可目光接触，不可传递私人物件，不可无故逗留……

教皇厅派来的圣职者总是来去匆匆，放下东西就转身，取走物件就离开。努德内从不去看他们的脸，仅从步履的节奏与声音判断，从不会有相同的人连续两次造访。

这次来的新人脚步声很轻，像是担心会惊扰他，拿放的动作也小心翼翼。

努德内听着身后细微的动静，理解那孩子或许是在害怕，猜想他说不定是被这么告知的：牢房里关着位会召唤陨星的疯子魔法师，还随时可能变成恐怖的蛮神。

这形容倒是贴切，可他已经几十年没使用过魔法，圣骑士的力量更早在战败时烟消云散。如今的他不过是个迟暮的老人，再也无法对谁产生威胁，却依旧被所有人惧怕着。这令他想起雪原上那些被冰封的龙族骸骨，死去千百年后，途径的旅人们依然绕道而行，生怕它们会忽然醒来，再次张开血盆大口。

铁门在闷响后重新合上，待金属铰链的“咔嗒”声停止，努德内才缓慢地转过身，朝着书桌走去。前些日子，他新列了书单，还提交了实验申请。这次的访客，应该是来给他送书籍与实验结果的。

还不错。需求的十本书给他送来了七本，剩下三本涉及某些敏感领域，他本就不作特别期待。实验报告也写得很详细，从数据到过程都有，不过——这是怎么回事？

努德内盯着面前那张纸，这是份来记录实验数据的表格，乍眼看去格式和标注都正常，但仔细分辨后，他发现部分测算的结果匪夷所思，是根本不可能在实验中出现的数值。

这也差得太离谱了。努德内皱起眉头，这样严重的误差摆在眼前，意味着其余所有的数据都不能再采信。但以他如今的身份又能抱怨什么呢？唯一可行的办法便是暂时搁置，过段时间重新设计个合理的思路，再请他们重做几次实验。

就当做是他们有意想让我休息吧。努德内自送来的书中抽出一本，翻开几乎是全新的封面，“还记得这本关于龙族语言的百科吗？”他边翻边问，“奥默里克？”

不在场的人自然无法回答，可他的声音仍在继续，“我们在校那时，这本书还是初版，可如今，它的文字内容已经修订了七次，配上不同的发音图解出到第十版，厚度差不多是原来的三倍！”

他端起茶杯，抿了一口，“战争结束后，龙族与人类重新成为盟友。他们参与了这本书的修订，不但扩增了词汇，完善了语法，还补充了为数不少的谚语和诗歌……”

牢门外传来狱卒含混的咕哝。努德内听见他在说“又开始了”。

“哎，没办法啊，奥默里克，”年老的学者叹息道，“长期不说话会导致语言功能退化。我不想为难他们，便只好打扰你了。你心地那么善良，应该不会想看到老同学变成真哑巴吧？”他说着望天，像是得到了回答，“就猜到你不舍得！”

他满意地低下头，面色却逐渐凝固。脑海中旧日同窗的脸庞忽然鲜活，随着这份奇妙的感应落进他心里的，恍惚还有些被他忽略的启示。

努德内重新翻开被弃置旁边的实验报告，找到那最糟糕的一页，将所有仅凭经验推断便觉得违和的数值用铅笔圈出来，发现它们所在的位置好似有微妙的规律，如果把它们看作是点，用线段连接起来的话……这形似棋盘密码，被线段串联的数字代表字母。

“奥默里克……”他轻轻地呼唤着，把余下的话藏在心里：看我发现了什么。

他自旁边取来稿纸，开始投入解密游戏，却只得到些拼凑不起意义的字符，无法辨明任何含义。

这也可以理解，努德内心想。能将这份密码藏在实验报告里瞒天过海的，肯定是以太学研究室的内部人员。不论他或者她的目的是什么，都冒着巨大的风险，绝对不能被人轻易察觉。所以这份密码肯定经过数学处理，好让它不至于那么一目了然。

在这份实验报告的某处，肯定藏着作为参数存在的密钥。努德内逐页地寻找着，将那些数字和字符的排列依次推敲，连标点符号的位置都仔细揣摩。这很费时间，却是久违的娱乐。

然而漫长的几小时过去，其间狱卒进来过两次监督他用午餐与晚餐，努德内却依然毫无收获。青春远去的眼睛干涩胀痛，不得不合上休息以免致盲。

“不行，我找不到，看来是真老了！” 他摇头哀叹道，忽然抬起视线，“如果换做是你，会将密钥藏在哪里呢？”沉默片刻后，他笑了：奥默里克绝不会将谜题和解密的钥匙藏在同一个地方。

所以密钥不在实验报告里。努德内淡笑着睁开眼睛，开始检查那些送来的书籍。

一共七本，这简直是大海捞针。

努德内思忖着：将密钥藏得这么隐蔽，固然可以降低暴露的风险，但也同样意味着，它更难被接受者寻获——尤其是在事先没有经过任何沟通的情况下。

那么，该怎样避免被旁人察觉，又能够确保被自己发现呢？

“最简单也最难的密码是什么？”努德内想起过去曾跟奥默里克讨论过这个问题。

“是另一门语言。”这是彼时奥默里克的答案。

“你说得对，前辈。”努德内奉上迟来数十年的赞同，重新将那本关于龙语的百科翻开。

语言是世界上体系最复杂、结构最艰深的符号系统，比任何一种密码都难以破译。在未经学习的人眼里，陌生语言不过是杂乱无章的图形堆砌，但只要事先掌握语法与足够的词汇，理解就会变得易如反掌。

真聪明！努德内赞叹道：想必是那人见我借了这本百科，由此推测我很有可能会龙语，于是将赌注压在这鲜少有人会的语言上面，并通过我肯定会优先阅读的实验数据传递信息。

余下的事情就变得很容易。努德内尝试过几次排列组合后，发现密钥就是那本百科的索书号，光明正大地贴在书脊上。将这串数字带入先前发现的棋盘密码，可以拼出几行简略得近乎残破的语句：

“……幸拜著撰、受益匪浅、聊表敬意、顺颂铎安……”

所有的元音和部分代词皆被省去，只有最关键的语素被保留，应是受制于空间所限，为尽可能多地传递信息而采取的策略。

“这可真是奇了，奥默里克。”努德内将那张纸放进抽屉里，他刻意打乱了单词的顺序，不会有人看得出上面写着什么。

桌面上的时计显示此刻夜深，他关上那盏超负荷运作的台灯，朝着床边走去。

冒着赌上前途与未来的风险，大费周折地将密码送进来，结果却只是为了跟我打声招呼吗？努德内躺在床上，久久未能合眼。

“奥默里克，”他以低得近乎自语的声音问，“你说我该不该给他回信呢？”

这次，他得到了亲耳听见的回答。在久别重逢的梦里，依然年轻的学长凑近他皱纹纵横的脸侧，话语轻柔如没过沙滩的浪花。

这是个不错的建议。努德内打算就这么做。

2019-04-24


	2. 是爱也，动太阳

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 810前后有意义

我怎么又回到这里了？

努德内环视四周。这是他过去在冰天宫上层拥有的旧居所，所有陈设和物件都与记忆严丝合缝，仿佛时光倒流到不可追的往昔。那时的他还是苍穹骑士，享受崇高的地位与无限荣光。

“盖里克？”

房间里另有他人，是他的战士好友。昏黄的灯光照耀下，白色的铠甲阴影斑驳，衬托得那张平日里热烈如骄阳的脸徒生黯淡。

盖里克沉默地朝他走来，张开结实的双臂，将魔法师拥进怀抱里，动作轻柔得像在对待易碎的瓷器。

这是离开皇都的前夜发生的事情。努德内靠在战士宽阔的肩头，他已经不再年轻，可记忆依然清晰。

他想起那晚盖里克敲开他住所的房门，“是否一切整理妥当？”

他邀请战士进来，站在空旷的房间中回答：“是。”

然后他见到那位战士的脸上露出罕见的踟蹰。像是经过一番挣扎后，盖里克小心翼翼地问：“我可以从你这里获得一个拥抱吗？”

“可以。”努德内点头，站在原地，等着对方过来。

他们相拥着伫立良久，直到盖里克松开臂弯，微笑着对他道晚安，然后又经过那道门离去，再也没有机会进来。

“留下吧，盖里克，”时隔多年，早已知晓结局的努德内决心改变点什么，他越过交错重叠的时空对正欲转身的战士说，“如果你愿意的话，可以将我抱得更深些，只可惜我——”他看到自己伸出去的手皮肤光洁，竟又变得年轻了。

战士停在原地，棕色的眼睛里亮光转瞬即逝。他显然知道努德内在意指什么，却并不打算这么做。

于是邀请变为请求，努德内主动朝盖里克走去，执起被斧柄磨砺出厚茧的手，“请你留下，我需要你。”

印象中战士好友从未有任何一次拒绝过自己的要求。而这次也在努德内意料之中的没有成为例外。

盖里克终于不再推辞，他将努德内整个抱起，径直朝着床榻走去。

“我已卸去圣职，而你也不再是苍穹骑士——已经没有苍穹骑士了，所以这并不算违誓。”

努德内仰躺着，欣赏盖里克卸去盔甲后裸露出来的肌肉线条，那紧致的轮廓起伏就如同山峦般壮美，藏在厚重的白色金属甲片后，就如本该温暖却被冰封的盛夏那样可惜。

“来，盖里克，”素来内敛的努德内以从未有过的坦然褪尽衣衫，他的身体瘦弱得好像没发育完全的少年，即使以他们分别时的年龄计算，也显得额外的年轻，“我认为再没有比这更深刻的拥抱了。”

他拉着战士的手，按在胸前徐徐地滑动，让那有些粗糙的手指沿着锁骨试探他颈窝的深浅，然后向下移动，停留在那如玫瑰花苞挺立的的绯色上轻轻摩擦。这是他对自己都从未做过的事情。

“曾经我是那么吝啬，明知你渴望着亲密无间的战友情谊，却总是避开你的怀抱与贴近，甚至冷淡无礼到让你误会我讨厌你。”在身上逡巡的那只手开始自主地游移，这是不需要教学的事情，努德内神态安然地感受着，“所以现在，我将你想要的加倍奉送。”

他松开战士的手，转而抱紧骤然压低的身躯，“不，我不该这么说。这样表达，就好像是你在从我这里取走需索，可事情正好相反，如今是我在请求你慷慨的赐予，请求你用拥抱抚慰我干涸枯竭的身体，用热量填充我冰冷残缺的生命，用欢愉滋养我逐渐麻木的灵魂。我需要你，盖里克，我亲爱的战士朋友。”

盖里克没有言语，热情的唇沿着努德内纤细的脖颈留下连续的吻，那细密温柔的红痕便是他最真挚的回应。

“你不用担心会弄伤我，”努德内将手搭上盖里克的后脑，白金色的发丝穿过他的指缝，好似日光的芒束照射下来，有几丝垂落在他的脸上，安抚地扫过因疼痛而紧绷的皮肤，“……虽然确实有点疼。但这也是好事。疼痛会让我记住自己还活着——我最近越来越频繁地忘记这件事。”

他们渐入佳境，努德内觉得自己的身体仿佛是尘封经年的乐器，在阳光下抖落琴弦上的灰，发出战栗与狂喜的颤音。但他仍尽量保持话语的清晰：“我没跟你说过，所以你不会知道。我曾在心里偷偷地将你比作太阳，因为你总是那么温暖，那么火热，仿佛有耗不尽的热量。只要待在你的身边，我就觉得天朗气清，暖日和煦，心里的阴霾烟消云散，被你的暖意渲染成晴空万里。”

如今那灵四月的太阳在他身体里熊熊燃烧，蓬勃如奏响河岸凌汛的早春暖流，热烈如染红天际的仲夏落霞，灿烂如照耀硕果与落叶的晚秋响晴，温存如寒季里最被盼望的冬日可爱。

即使在最难以自控的时刻，盖里克也没忘记保护好友的安全。他小心地没有用那双力大无穷的手去握努德内的腰，而是将双掌撑在那单薄的身侧，借助手臂间狭窄的距离固定魔法师脆弱的身体。他或许并不是聪明的类型，却有着颗热忱体贴的心。

“我该为此向你表示感谢，”烧灼的痛楚与炽热的欢愉在体内交汇，努德内伸手握住盖里克的手腕，在繁盛的喜悦与欢欣中，他的话音颤抖，语意却十分坚定，“很遗憾我曾经太过胆怯，没有勇气在你面前展露真意。你曾抱怨我不爱说话，这显得你喋喋不休，好像总在惊扰我的清静。可并不是——”

深埋在体内的热核忽然猛烈地喷发，瞬间的能量如红日表面活跃的耀斑。炫目的闪光击穿他的身体，在颅腔里爆发出炫目的白炽礼花。含混的喘息将他的话音淹没，待到身体里的热潮稍微退却，他才得以继续，“……如今我将与矜持自敛尽数抛弃，将所有的心里话说与你听，你可别嫌我唠叨。”

盖里克浅笑不言，俯身与努德内交换沉默的吻。然后他们相拥着躺在柔软舒适的枕被间。倒流的时光凝固在这完满的刹那，过去与未来在这一刻交汇，并入泛着金色波光的永恒海洋。

努德内感到沉重的困倦排山倒海般袭来，却坚持着不愿合眼——再次醒来时，他将躺在别处迎接黎明，而盖里克也会随清晨的露珠消失。

于是他强忍着睡意，枕在战士的肩窝，絮絮不休地诉说着未尽的话语，声音好似细长的河流。

但他最终还是没能战胜疲惫，神志沉沉地坠入睡眠的深渊。盖里克那双暖阳般的眼睛，是他视野里最后消失的光亮。

次日睁眼时，欢迎他自梦境归来的是地牢里密不透光的石墙。自从被囚禁在这里，他已经许多年没见过日轮的颜色。

但是没关系。他在暖被的余温中抱紧自己青春流逝的身体。昨夜在他灵魂深处迸发过的光与热仍在明烈地燃烧，那便是足以照耀他余生的、永恒不灭的太阳。

2019-04-24


	3. 是爱也，移群星

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 710前后有意义

奥默里克在前面沉默地引路，努德内安静地跟在他身后。

他们行过春深似海的原野，矢车菊的花粉沾满轻盈的袍角。他们穿过森林里昏暗的幽径，藤蔓上盛开的紫花落在乌黑与花白的头顶。即使在他年轻时，努德内也从未走过这么远的路，而现在他已步入人生的晚年，行将就木的双腿却丝毫不觉疲惫。

“您是治愈我的良药，奥默里克学长。”他望着前方步伐平缓的背影轻声叹道。

奥默里克闻言停下来转身，望过来的蔚蓝的眼睛里盈着浅笑。他身上穿的不是诀别时的苍穹法袍，也不是初遇时的神学院制服，而是那件白色镶金的圣职衣，精致的剪裁衬得他的身形神圣庄肃，宛如圣徒再临行走在人间。

努德内趁势上前，抓住奥默里克的手，“我老了，走得慢，也容易摔，劳烦你牵着我，用你这年轻得令人嫉妒的身体做我的拐杖。”

这根本没必要。可奥默里克轻轻地点头，揽住努德内身体的重心，搀扶着他朝前继续行路。这让他们的步伐慢了许多。

“你到底要带我去哪？”努德内好奇地问。

奥默里克笑而不答，神秘地眨着眼睛，被睫毛割裂的光在蓝宝石般的眸色中细碎闪耀，好像黎明前最后的晚星。

旅途的终点是冰雪消融后绿草如茵的湖畔。

努德内在被阳光炙烤得温暖的岸石上站定，“为何是这里？”这是冰封前的永恒湖，绿树掩映后那抹灰白便是他昔日的家。

风声与叶落中没有任何回答。努德内故作严肃地抱怨，“奥默里克学长，你这样残忍地忽视一位老人的问话，可不是年轻人该有的礼数。”说完后，他又笑了，眼角的皱纹挤成弧线，好像星轨在天空的刻印。

“所以我要给你点惩罚。”他将奥默里克引至湖边最茁壮的橡树下。童年时他常在那茂密的树荫里看书，这棵树繁盛的枝叶收藏着他幼时为数不多的愉快回忆。

再增添一些也无妨。

努德内在木漏的光斑中吻住奥默里克的唇，细细地品味着年轻人特有的柔软触感。心满意足地分开后，他笑得好像恶作剧得逞的孩子，“罚你跟一个糟老头子接吻。”

奥默里克仿佛是在叹息，眉梢眼角都蕴着无奈。他俯下身，重新给了努德内一个吻，比先前的更饱满，更绵长，也更深刻。

“我嘴里可都是菜叶腐烂的味道，”努德内满脸嫌恶地说，替前辈擦去嘴角的水痕，“亏你还伸进来。”

奥默里克淡笑着摇头，他并不介意。

“那你愿意跟糟老头做爱吗？”努德内直截了当地问。

回答他的是印在眼睑上蜻蜓点水般的吻。

奥默里克将那身洁白神圣的外袍脱下，在柔软的草坪上铺展成席。然后他扶着努德内慢慢地坐下，托着那骨质松脆的背脊与易折的颈椎，将苍老脆弱的身躯缓慢放平。这连串动作娴熟得无可挑剔，这是善良的圣职者昔日常做的救施。

“学长果真温柔，”努德内仰躺在奥默里克衣衫上的余温里，自身下传来的热量让他想起许多本以为早就忘却的旧事。他望着上方那双美丽清澈的蓝眼睛，那目光柔和地垂下与他交汇，仿佛世间所有的海水都朝他倾来，将他浑浊的眼珠重新洗刷成纯净的湖色，“看来我不用担心这把老骨头被你抱散架了。”

他的手腕干瘦得好像枯萎的麦束，皱巴巴的皮肤包裹着骨头，青色的血管骇人地突起，就连努德内自己看了都觉得倒胃口，却被被奥默里克捉至唇边，极尽体贴地逐个抚慰着。

“真够为难你的。”努德内轻轻地笑着。

含着他手指的那双唇柔润得好似花瓣，仿佛只要一掐便可滴出水来。他曾经也是这样的年轻，而如今他生命的汁液早已被时间榨干，残躯如被虫蛀空的朽木摇摇欲倒，想来已经时日无多。

对年轻时光的怀念让他感到一丝丝难过。他像过去那样对奥默里克低声地抱怨着：“他们都说我疯了，可我一直很清醒。他们都说你死了，可我却能感觉到你的脉搏真实地在我的深处跳动……不，不是这个意思……你误会了，我不是指这部分……”

年轻的血肉在努德内的身体里扎根，洋溢在内里的青春让他笑起来的样子也仿佛回到过去。他无可奈何地将奥默里克扶着他身体的手掌捉起，按在胸前微微颤动的心窝处，“我说的是这里。”

奥默里克的吻追随而至，在那昔日也曾鲜嫩过，如今却枯萎萧瑟的花蕾上逡巡，播撒出细小的温热的种子，欢欣地看着那松弛的皮肤萌芽出细小的颗粒。

这对我的心脏可不友好。努德内这么想着，却没有拒绝前辈熨帖的周到。

他的耳边逐渐响起冰川迸裂的震颤，而后是雪崩般摧枯拉朽的满目白雾。他差点以为自己要在这欢愉的巅峰中乐极生悲。可当弥漫的雪花在视野中散尽，他却看到星辰在头顶闪耀，那是对璀璨夺目的蓝色双子星，比他在夜空下仰望过的任何天体都美丽。

“靠我近些，奥默里克，”他朝那灿烂双星伸出孱弱的手臂，搭上天鹅般优雅的脖颈，万分渴望地要求着，“我想起了，你如今居住在冰天。你的眼睛肯定倒映过冰天上的满天繁星，请让我看到你眼中的星辰。”

奥默里克如常地依着他，动作轻柔地将他脆弱的身体抱起，扶着他颤颤巍巍的背部，与他面对面坐着，他们的脸贴得很近，四目相对。

努德内依偎在奥默里克身上，枯槁的双手捧起那英俊的脸，深深地凝望着海蓝眸色中无垠的碎光。

“谢谢你，奥默里克。我已经许多年与星辰无缘了。”

他语调悲伤得好像一首悼亡诗，沧桑的音色嘶哑如破败的风箱哀鸣。星光刺痛他久未滋润的眼睛，干涸多年的泪泉忽然盈满水泽。

只要等到太阳升起，奥默里克便会像只在夜里出现的繁星那样消失，带着深邃眼里的无尽星光回到至高的冰天，将他抛弃在这冰冷孤寂的尘世苟延残喘。

年轻的生命，满天的星辰，还有奥默里克。他曾经失去过的一切，很快将要再次失去。

鹤发的学者伏在年轻的前辈怀里，仿佛又回到橡树下旧光阴里的童年，像个孩子那样不停地哭泣。

奥默里克知道他为何伤心落泪，微笑着抓起他的手，按在方才双唇停留过的心脏处，轻轻地点着。

——照亮苍穹的繁星从未消逝，它们永远在这里闪耀。

——青春与我也是同样。


End file.
